The wise trident and the wands
by 123padfoot123
Summary: Amy Dalton (OC) is a demigod and a wizard. What happens when she enchants the Potter kida but falls in love with Percy and Annabeth's son Luke Jackson (OC)? What will the wise-trident(LUKE) and the wands (Potter kids) do to win her? Rated T for being on d safe side! Mah 1st story . Pls review!
1. Chapter 1

The wise trident and the wand

Chapter 1:-What is wrong with the sorting hat?- Gryffindor and Slytherin

Amy's POV

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted as it was placed on Amy's head. Albus Severus Potter(A/N- Harry's son) beamed at Amy as she came and sat beside him.

"Congratulations!" said a red-haired girl. She was a prefect.

"That's my cousin- Victoire Weasley " whispered Albus.

James Sirius Potter, Albus' brother after hesitating for a lot of time, finally shook hands with Amy. From that moment onwards, they had become very good friends. "I am sitting beside Amy!" shouted James.

"No! She was my friend first. I will sit beside her!" shouted Albus. "We'll do one thing. Albus, you sit on my right and James, on my left!" Amy said. '_What's wrong with these people? Acting like maniacs!' Amy thought to herself. _"Where is Rose going to sit?" she asked. Just then, Headmistress McGonagall read out her name" Weasley, Rose" (A/N- Hermione and Ron's daughter!). "Slytherin!" yelled the hat!

Rose broke down. She started weeping uncontrollably and went and sat in the Slytherin table. Tulip Mankins, the Slytherin prefect was trying to console Rose who was weeping like a baby. "Don't know what's wrong with the hat these days!" McGonagall muttered to herself.

"Malfoy,Scorpius" she yelled. He ran towards the sorting hat. James was staring at Professor Longbottom, the head of Gryffindor badly. _'What's wrong with James'_ Amy thought to herself.

James' POV

'_What is wrong with Professor Longbottom? Why is he staring at Scorpius like that?'_ James thought to himself. He began staring at Professor.

Neville's POV

'_Hope he doesn't turn out like Draco. Looks like a humble and modest guy to me' _ Neville thought to himself. He noticed James' eyes on him. "Hi!" he said to James and waved his hand at him. James was taken aback; he definitely didn't expect THAT from the head of his house. "Slytherin!" roared the hat. He ran towards the Slytherin table

'_No wonder! '_ Neville thought to himself.

Scorpius' POV

"Oh Scorpius!" wailed Rose, as she lay her head on Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius blushed. He felt everybody's eyes on him. Especially Professor Longbottom's eyes. Rose loved him. He loved Rose as well. He surely loved Rose. Didn't he?


	2. Letters from the beloved

Chapter 2: Letters from the beloved

How was the first chapter? Please review! Here yah go wid d second one!

Amy's POV

Dear Amy,

I hope everything is alright! I know that you are missing America but we had to shift toEngland as your dad got a transfer. He is worried about you. We are all fine. I hope Hogwarts is fun. Dad is all excited. I'd be obliged if you write a letter to your dad.

Love,

Mom.

PS- Please refer to him as Dad. Not Mr. Phelps

"How long is the letter?" asked James. They were at the breakfast table. My mom wants me to write a letter to my dad!" wailed Amy.

"That's bad!" said Sev. "What is bad?" asked James. Amy didn't reply. "It's her step-dad. Amy and her mom don't know what happened to Mr. Dalton. So, Mrs. Dalton married Mr. Phelps, for Amy's own good!" whispered Sev.

"Sorry!" James told Amy. "What for?" asked Amy. "Nothing!" James replied.

Scorpius' POV

Since the first day Rose had been moving close to him. He liked it! Though Albus, James and Amy were their friends, they couldn't spend much time as they were in different houses.

"Morning Rose!" he greeted her.

"Morning Scorpius!" she greeted back. "You done with Herbology?"

"Jeez…. Rose! Of all the subjects… Herbology?" Scorpius exclaimed. "Prof Longbottom is my parents' friend. Can't help it." She replied. "What about Potions?" he asked. "I'm done! With my work!" she replied. "I'm not!" he said and snatched the book from her. "Being the best friend of the wisest girl in the batch has it's own benefits!" he shouted. Rose chuckled and started ruffling his hair. He felt so good

Rose's POV

While Scorpius was copying down Rose's homework, she was dictating it for him. Suddenly an owl flew in and threw a letter in front of Rose.

Dear Rose,

Though I have no idea how you got sorted into Gryffindor, CONGRATULATIONS! Though Dad is mad at you. I don't care. I spoke to Draco yesterday. He wants you to be friends with his son, Scorpius Malfoy who is in Slytherin as well. As a compensation for what he did. At your age.

Love

Mom.

"Scorpius! –" Amy was cut off by Scorpius

"I am reading a letter. Can't you see?" He said.

Scorpius' POV

Dear son,

Congratulations for getting into Slytherin. I would've been happier if you got into one of the other houses. Look, I want yah to be friends with the Weasley girl and the Potter kids. As a compensation for what I've done. Be a good chap, don't get into trouble and momma is fine. Looks like you are going to have a sibling!

Love

Dad

"Guess what!? I'm going to have a sibling! And my father wants me to be friends with you!" he said.

"Same over here!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yayy !" they screamed and hugged each other.

Scorpius felt very happy!

A/N- Sorry guys! I know it's a short chapter What to do? Exams coming up! Will update in the middle if I have time. Love yah all! Please review!


	3. The pastilles and the howler

A/N –You guys liked it? Please review!

James' POV

James didn't like it. DID NOT AT ALL. He had left his friends and spent all his time with Amy and Sev. But, Amy moved closer to Sev but not James. _' I must do something. I have to get closer to her.' _James thought to himself. He borrowed the puking pastilles from Fred Weasley (A/N- Son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson.) and gave it to Albus, his brother.

"What are these? Are these candies?! For me? Thankyou soo much James!" Albus thanked James, not knowing the reason behind his brother's generosity.

A moment later, he started puking, much to James' delight.

"You….. you did not…..!" wailed Albus.

"Yeaaah! I gave you the puking pastilles!" James shouted, triumphantly. Albus collapsed. Just then, Amy came running towards them. "Cassandra! I'm here!" she shouted. "James, where is Albus?" she asked James. She then saw Albus who was puking on the floor incessantly. "What happened to you, Albus?" she asked him.

"James.. gave… puking…." Albus said. "PASTILLES!" James roared. Amy covered her mouth in horror. "You're so going to pay for this!" Amy said and told Cassandra to take Sev to the hospital while she began writing a letter to James' mother.

Dear Mrs. Potter

James had given puking pastilles to Albus. My friend Cassandra just took him to the hospital. He'll be fine in a day or two. Hope you'll do the needy.

Amy Dalton, your sons' friend.

She gave the letter to her owl, Pumpkin, which flew out

"Let us see what'll happen, Mr. Potter!" she spat at James and ran towards the hospital. James looked crestfallen

K

Albus recovered; Amy did not forgive James for what he did. As a result, they stopped talkinh to James who felt sorry. He was jealous of Albus. He wished he was in Albus' place.

"Jaaaamess!" shrieked Victoire.

"What?' he asked.

"A howler!" she replied.

James looked frightened; he definitely expected something bad was going to happen. But not THIS!

"….. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BROTHER? YOUR OWN BROTHER? YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS! NOW , BE A GOOD CHAP AND APOLOGISE. THANKYOU AMY! SORRY ALBUS. DAD HAS GRANTED YOU A GIFT FOR SOMETHING STUPID YOUR BROTHER DID. TAKE CARE, EVERYONE."

The rowler tore itself

Later that day, Albus had gotten the Invisibility cloak from his father!

A/N- How is it guys! Let me tell yah 1 thing! The actual fun starts from the next chapter! Chillaxx and keep reviewing!


	4. High in the Sky!

A/N- From here begins the actual fun….. Please review!

Amy's POV

"Amy! Wake up!. Didn't you want to try out for the Gryffindor team?" Albus woke her up.

Half an hour later, Amy and Albus were in the grounds , where the selections for the new seeker was going on. "Lions! We had won the Cup last year. Our seeker, Rime left the school last year. So, we ned a new seeker. Our chaser, Wylie Machers, is hurt. So, we need a new chaser and a seeker." Said the Captain of the Gryffindor team, Ted Lupin who was also the Head Boy. "Umm.. I have the list with me. Amy Dalton!" Ted read out. "You've applied for chaser,right?" "Yes!" Amy replied.

Amy took the broom and kicked off from the ground. The way she was flying was amazing. It didn't feel like the broom was making her fly. It felt as if she herself was flying and was carrying a broom with her which did not help her in flying at all! 'What sorcery is this? Oh! I am a witch. Everything here is sorcery' Amy muttered to herself. As soon as Ted left the snitch into the air, Amy caught it.

"Whoa! Good one Amy!" shouted Ted.

He left two snitches into the air. Amy caught one snitch with one hand and the second snitch with the other hand. "Marvelous! Amazing! Fantastic!" bellowed Ted. "Do anyone of you think you can do it better than Amy?" Ted asked the audience. Nobody answered. "Amy Dalton, the seeker of Gryffindor!" Ted announced. "Now… what about the chaser?" he said.

Amy and Albus were very happy. They soon left the place to tell this to Rose and Scorpius, their best friends. "Where do you think we can find Rose and Scorpius?" Amy asked. "We can find Rose in the library. She's got her mother's habit. And you can find Scorpius where there is  
Rose" Albus said. "Do you think !they love each other?" Amy asked. "Ofcourse!" Albus said.

Albus was right; Rose was in the library and Scorpius was there. "Rose! Please! Aren't we supposed to submit our Herbology homework next week. There's still a lot of time!" Scorpius wailed. "Oh Scorpius! Please don' disturb me!" Rose said. "Guess who the seeker of Gryffindor is?!" said Amy in Rose's ears.

"Amy! You scared the shit out of me!" Rose exclaimed. "Guess who the seeker of Gryffindor is?!" Amy asked. "Amy… you….. amazing! Excellent! Mindblowing!" Scorpius said . Rose hugged Amy.

"Bad news… James is the chaser." Albus squeaked, who came into the library a ten minutes later. "This is bad!" wailed Amy.

R

" We've got a match against Hufflepuff!" Ted said

"Amy play well!" James said

"I know what I am supposed to do." Amy replied

"Amy please….. Don't be so rude! It's not fair?" James said.

"So…. What you did to Albus was fair?!" asked Amy.

"Amy, listen… I was just jealous of him!" James said

"What for?" Amy asked

"I don't have to tell you everything! Personal!" James said.

"Okay!" Amy said.

"So….. we're friends, right?" James asked Amy

"Looks like that!" Amy said

Gryffindor had won that game; the Hufflepuff seeker, Zeon Abritch , was no match for Amy. Amy caught the snitch in five minutes. Till then, not even a single house had scored a goal!

"Amy… my champ! It would've been better if we scored atleast five, six goals!" Ted wailed

"Ummm….. I think it's because of ADHD. As soon as I saw the snitch, I caught it!" Amy said (A/N- Are you noting this?)

"Well played, Miss Dalton!" Prof Neville said.

"Thankyou Professor!" Amy relied.

"You were amazing Amy!" Albus, Rose and Scorpius exclaimed in unison.

"I can see that. By the way, looks like I've become friends with James!" Amy said.

"That's a good decision!" Scorpius said. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"But….. you know what he did to me, right?" Albus said

"Sev….. everybody commits mistakes. James was no exception. Moreover, he is your brother!" Amy said

"Okay fine!" Albus said

They celebrated the victory of Gryffindor. Everybody praised Amy. Ted was flying high in the sky; he was thanking Amy every now and then. Victoire was doing the same. Everybody knew that Ted and Victoire were in love. Amy felt very uncomfortable because Ted had even kissed her on her cheeks, thanking her. Victoire glared daggers at Ted at this. He soon apologized Amy for what he did.

"Whoa! Fred! From where are you getting butterbeer?" Ted asked him

"My father told me a place. Secret!" Fred replied. Ted looked crestfallen.

"Uncle George had named Fred after his dead twin brother, Fred. Both of them were the pranksters of Hogwarts. My dad and grandpa were no less!" Albus told Amy.

Just then Amy saw a boy coming towards her. "Hello Amy! I am Nathan Underwood (A/N- Note this as well! xD xD) Would you like to become my friend?"

Amy couldn't object.

Gryffindor had won in each and every game they played. Amy would catch the snitch as soon as the match started. Ted was going crazy.

Ted was actually crying when he took the Cup- he passed it on to Amy because of whom Gryffindor had emerged as the winners that year.

"Thankyou Amy! You are the reason for Gryffindor's victory!" Ted said.

Everything was well and good that year. Amy, Albus, James, Nathan Rose and Scorpius had become good friends. The year ended. Rose was the topper of the batch and the others too passed with flying colors.

They decided to meet up at James and Albus' place during holidays.

A/N- Yeah! Nathan is Grover and Juniper's son. He reveals to Amy in front of everyone that Amy is a half-blood. Guess who her Godly parent is….


	5. Post Hogwarts and Pre Camp Half-Blood

A/N- How was it! In this chapter, Amy finds out that she is a demigod. Read to find out what happens next.

Harry's POV ( A/N- I don't think you expected this. Did yah?!)

Harry was very happy as his sons and their friends met up at his house. It reminded him of his good, old days at Hogwarts. He missed Ron , Hermione, Neville and Luna. Ginny was here, with him.

"They remind me of our school days, Ginny!" Harry said.

"Yes!" Ginny replied.

"So… guys…. You know the Greek Gods?" Nathan asked his friends.

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

"Ummm… They have kids with mortals. Those kids are called demigods. Their lives are in constant danger. Monsters can smell these kids. They kill and eat them" Nathan said

"Is that your favourite muggle story? Written by John…" Scorpius said

"Green!" Amy finished his sentence

"No! I am talking about Amy. Amy is a demigod. Mr.V ,(A/N- You heard it right! It's 'V' not D!) ordered me to go to Hogwarts to get Amy to Camp Half-Blood!" Nathan said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A place where kids like Amy are trained. Amy… you need to come with me. Whoever your Godly parent is, you have a powerful aura. Though you're only 11, Mr.V wanted me to get you to camp. It'l become worse if you become 13. Monsters will start appearing wherever you go. "Nathan said.

What about our plan? The Quidditch World Cup?" James asked.

"Don't be foolish, James! Amy's life depends upon the training they give at that camp!" Ginny said.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter! Amy…. I've spoken to your mother. She says she doesn't know who the god is but she knew that your dad was no ordinary man. Hurry up! Pack your bag! Off to Camp Half-Blood! Your real home!" Nathan said.

Amy felt bad; she always thought Hogwarts was her real home and she felt weird when Nathan called that camp as "real home".

At once, Amy and Nathan set off to Camp Half-Blood as soon as Amy packed her bag.

"Guys! You carry on with the world cup. See you all next year!" Amy said

'Will Camp Half-Blood really become my real home?!' Amy thought to herself as they neared the Camp


	6. This is CHB where people confess weird

A/N- This is bad! Not even a single review! Please review what you think will be apt for the story. Ideas/Suggestions will be welcome.

Luke(Percabeth's kid) – "Oy Padfoot!"

Me- "Yes?!"

Luke-" When are you going to introduce me?"

Me- "In this chapter! Trust m-"

Luke- "Or else I'll soak you in toilet water. Just like what my dad did to Mrs. Rodriguez(Clarisse)!

Me-*gulps* That was scary!

Amy's POV

"Hey Nathan! Who's that with you? Don't tell me that's the special one!" A boy with jet black hair and sea-green eyes asked Nathan. (A/N- Percabeth's kid! xD)

"Yes. Amy Dalton!" Nathan said.

"Hello! I am Amy Dalton, witch at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry.!" Amy introduced herself.

"Hog? Wait… You guys are hogs?" he asked.

"Luke!..." Nathan shouted.

"Alright! Kidding. Hey Amy! I am Luke Jackson. Descendant of Poseidon and Athena" Luke introduced himself

"The sea guy and the intelligent goddess!" Amy said.

"Yes" Luke replied

"You….. you are a god!" Amy squealed

"Sorry?!" Luke asked.

"Your mom and dad , the water guy and the wise girl. Both of'em are gods. You're a god too!" Amy said.

"My grandparents….. those 2 are! Poseidon- my dad's dad and Athena- my mom's mom" Luke said.

'_This guy is cool!' _Amy thought to herself.

"Okay! Enough. Help me in showing Amy the awesomeness of CHB! "Nathan said

"Okay, boss! I don't know the awesomeness of that magical place of yours. CHB is a hell of a place! Come! We'll show you!" Luke said and grabbed Amy's hand.

Amy blushed. She definitely found this guy interesting.

Luke's POV

Luke found Amy interesting. Many girls like Sophie, Tessa, and Abigail had proposed Luke. He rejected their proposal. He doubted whether he'd reject Amy's. "How old are you?" he asked Amy. "Eleven years old." Amy replied. "I'm two years older than you. Yeaah!" Luke said. "So… you're like my big brother!" Amy said. Blood drained from Luke's face. "You're kidding, aren't you?" Luke asked. Amy didn't reply. "She's kidding, isn't she?" Luke asked Nathan. Nathan didn't reply, either. He shrugged. "You have to stay over here, in the Hermes cabin. Until your father claims you." Nathan said. "Hermes….. the cool dude. Who helps all the Greek heroes! The God of thieves and travelers. " Amy said.

"Yes! Hermes is super cool! And so am I, his son, Robert Maxwell!" said a guy with brunette hair and black eyes.

"Hey Luke… What's up?" he asked Luke.

"Yo man!" Luke said.

"You were kidding over there, weren't you?" Luke asked Amy.

"About what?" Amy asked.

"The big brother thingy!" Luke said.

"Hmmm….. In which cabin do you live?" Amy asked him, not replying to what Luke asked before.

"Usually in Poseidon, since it's spacious. If I feel lonely, I go to the Athena cabin and live over there for a day or two!" Luke said. "Answer my question!".

"Where is the bathroom, Robert?" she asked Robert. "Over there!" he replied, pointing at it. Amy walked towards the bathroom and Luke and Nathan followed her.

"I've to get ready. Make my day at CHB memorable. Ta-ta!" Amy said. Luke followed her into the bathroom. Amy pushed him outside the bathroom. Luke felt a shock wave go through his spine. _'This girl definitely is something interesting._ Luke thought to himself. "What is wrong with you?" Nathan asked Luke. Luke didn't reply. "Let's go to Mr.V and tell him that the special one had arrived." Luke said. He had a smirk on his face. _'Amy Jackson… sounds cool!'_ Luke thought to himself. They moved out of the god of travelers and thieves' cabin.

"So…. That was the special one! And you're in love with her?' asked Natasha. He rejected her proposal a week before. " Is she Hephaestus' kid? Cuz she looks ugly. Just like that ugly bitch." She said

"Natashaaaaaa! How dare you insult Hephaestus?" bellowed a voice. Amy had just come out of the Hermes cabin. She was wearing a yellow colour top that read 'Girl power' and a dark-blue jeans. 'She looks amazing!' Luke thought to himself. "Oops I think Mr. V heard me. Catch you later, sweetums!" Natasha said and slipped into the Aphrodite cabin. "Children of Aphrodite! Beauty Kings and queens!" Luke said "Aphrodite… the goddess of sluts?" asked Amy.

"Yea! But… not all children of Aphrodite are like that. Some of them are kind enough. Aphrodite herself says that beauty is not outward at all. It's inside. Many of the children of Aphrodite do not understand that. Who is this? Another child of Aphrodite, probably! Luke, where is Natasha? I'll have to punish her! How dare she insult my father? Hephaestus, the awesome god who gave me the ability of summoning fire!" said a person whom Amy recognized as Mr. V Natasha was talking about."My mom is mortal! Dad's immortal!" Amy said

"Cupid's daughter, most probably!" Mr. V said

"Mr. V…. Natasha just slipped into the Aphrodite cabin." Luke told Mr. V

"I shall punish her tonight at the Camp-Fire. What's your name,kid?" Mr. V asked her.

"Amy Dalton, Mr. V !" Amy answered Mr. V's question.

"So….. you are the…." Mr. V was cut short by Chiron, the half-man, hailf-horse; the centaur.

"The special one. The one who studies at Hogwarts, The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Chiron told Mr. V

"Whoa!... Chiron?" Amy asked him.

"Yes!"

"The _same_ Chiron who trained Greek heroes like Perseus and Jason?" Amy asked.

"Yes, my dear!" Chiron replied

"Woohoooo! You're gonna train me like you trained Jason and Perseus?" Amy asked him

"Yes! Better than that!" Chiron said. Amy grinned. Mr. V looked at Luke as if something was wrong with Amy. Luke looked back at Mr. V . Luke didn't answer Mr. V's question.

"Chiron! Don't know what has happened to the strawberries! Maybe the harpies are eating them !" Nathan said. Nathan waved at Luke and Amy. They waved back.

" I don't think so! Anyways,Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, your real home, Amy! I know you miss Hogwarts but for people like you, Camp Half-Blood is the right place. Your friends…. They're happy! If you won't feel bad, I'll show you something." Chiron said. "Luke… is the fountain still there in the Poseidon cabin?"

"Yes, Chiron!" Luke replied. Amy, Nathan, Mr. V and Chiron followed Luke to the Poseidon cabin.

Amy's POV

The Poseidon cabin was amazing; the walls were painted green and blue. She could associate the color green but she did not understand why the walls were painted blue. On the wall was hanging the photo of Luke's family and a huge giant with an eye_. 'Luke has a sister!'_ Amy thought to herself." Who is this huge giant?" Amy asked Luke. "That's Uncle Tyson, my father's half-brother. Aunt Ella and my cousin Max aren't there in this picture!" Luke told Amy. " Tyson is a Cyclops! He was my father's friend, too! Actually, Luke's father and my father were super-close friends. He is my father's best friend. So are we!" Nathan said. Luke gave him a fist-bump.

"Enough of your family history. Percy was my friend too! And so was Grover. By the way…. Did I introduce myself? Everybody calls me Mr. V because we used to call our previous director, Lord Dionysus " Mr. Vchuckled at the 'Lord'"Mr. D. I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and the immortal director of the camp!" he said.

"Lord Dionysus….. the cool but insane wine dude!?" Amy asked.

"Yes! You seem to know a lot about the Greek Gods!" Chiron exclaimed as he asked Leo for a drachma.

"Yes! My mother taught me all the Greek Gods and the stories. Said it would be useful in the future." Amy said.

"Your mother is genius!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering" Chiron said. It showed the image of Harry's house. Amy could see Rose, Scorpius, James and Albus. They did not seemed to be missing her. Scorpius was playing with a muggle video game while Rose was helping with him. James and Albus were fighting for the next chance to play the game. "Guys! Lets' have some fun. Ginny's got the Polyjuice Potion-"

"What's that?" asked the children.

"If you drink it, you can become the person you wish to become! All you have to do is mix that person's hair or nails into the potion. The effect lasts for an hour." Said a man with red hair and freckles. "Must be Rose's father!" Amy said. Nathan nodded his head.

"What do we that? Dad? " asked Rose.

"Lets' play truth or dare!" shrieked Ron. Harry, Ginny and another person whom Amy recognized as Mrs. Weasley nodded their heads." Lets' become kids again, Hermione!" Ron said.

"Do you know what kids…. Hermione was the one who told us about this potion. We brewed this potio to talk to your father Draco, Scorpius!" Ron said

"What for, Mr. Weasley?" asked a bewildered Scorpius.

"We thought he had opened the Chamber of Secrets! Which contained a dangerous basilisk. Actually, Ginny, my stupid sister had opened it!" Ron said. Hermione and Ginny chuckled.

"How dare you insult my wife?" Harry said. Ginny blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Actually, the potion works only with humans. By mistake, I had taken the contents of Millicent Bullstrode, was that he name? , yeah! Millicent's cat's hair! It was horrible!" Hermione said.

"Enough of your history, people! Lets' start the game!" Ginny said.

"You're the 'protagonist' of the story!" Harry said. Everybody laughed again. So all of them drank the potion.

(A/N- NOTE THIS, OTHERWISE, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FOLLOW THE STORY, FOLKS!)

HERMIONE BECAME ROSE; ROSE BECAME HERMIONE; HARRY BECAME SCORPIUS; SCORPIUS BECAME HARRY; GINNY BECAME ALBUS; ALBUS BECAME GINNY; RON BECAME JAMES;JAMES BECAME RON.

"Let the games begin!" James(Ron) shrieked. Everybody laughed.(A/N- Outward appearance(actual person) . For eg, James(Ron)- James is the outward appearance but Ron is the person who's speaking.)

The played the game for a half-an-hour; Amy, Leo, Chiron, Luke and Nathan were watching it with great interest. They seemed to be too happy. As if they forgot that Amy and Nathan exist.

"Ummm…. I dare Hermione(Rose) to sing a song!" Harry(Scorpius) said.

"Night time…." Started off Rose(Hermione) . "Jeez… Hermione…Rose…. Ugghh! I meant the other one!" James(Ron) said.

"Kay! Cancel it."James(Ron) said.

"Ginny..I mean.. Mrs. Potter(Albus)… who was your first crush?" asked Harry(Scorpius).

"Amy!" she shrieked. (A/N- I said she because Albus was now transformd into Giny who's a girl!).

Scorpius(Harry) and Albus(Ginny) gave each other weird looks- What looks funnier? The husband asks the wife who her first crush was and she says a girl's name? (A/N- I'm referring to the outward appearance!) The crowd laughed.

"Kay…I have to ask Ron(James), right?!. Dad….. I mean…. Ron… uggghh! Who is YOUR first crush?"

"Amy" replied Ron(James).

Amy was just staring at her foot, not able to believe that two of her friends had a crush on her! Leo, Nathan and Chiron were looking at Amy with pity while Luke was glaring at Ron and Ginny( Albus and James).

It ended and no one uttered a single word. "That was so confusing!" Leo squeaked.

Amy was looking at her feet while Luke and Nathan were giving each other glance, as if they were speaking with eye-contact.

"Well…. It's complicated!" Chiron said.

"Amy, Luke and Nathan… if you don't mind, Leo and I have some work to do. Meet you at the Camp-Fire at night!" Chiron said and the both of them left.

"Amy… are they telling the truth?" Nathan asked her. "I don't know. They were always fine with me." Amy squeaked. "Nathan… you go to Hogwarts, kill them!" Luke shouted. "Wait….. Why does it matter to you?" Amy said. Luke didn't say anything. "I'll go and talk to Amanda Tigers, the head-councilor of the Athena cabin. She might be helpful" Luke said and stormed out of the cabin. "You still don't get the point? He loves you!" Nathan said and left the cabin. Amy didn't know what to do.

The previous night, Amy had got a dream. "Beware of the wise-trident and the wands might mess up your love life!" Aphrodite had said. She didn't know how she was sure that it was Aphrodite, but it made sense. Who else would care about love life? Aphrodite was the only one who cared about love. The others never gave a didn't mind spending much time in the Poseidon cabin, but she decided it would be better if she went to the Hermes cabin. She stormed out of the cabin as well

She didn't know whether her life'd change if her father claimed her tonight. But, she started hating her life. 'Camp Half-Blood or Hogwarts, her love life was messed up!'


End file.
